This invention involves fuel systems for internal combustion engines. A multitude of fuels have been used in internal combustion engines, including gasoline, propane, compressed and liquified natural gas, methanol, ethanol and hydrogen. Each of these fuels, or fuel states(liquid or gaseous), has advantages and disadvantages in their specification and use. For example, variables such as octane rating,energy content(BTU/gallon or volume yield), flame travel velocity, storage and refueling ease and safety, toxicity,and combustion by-product production, best serve certain engine load and vehicle use scenarios, but remain a compromise in actual application,
Until now, various attempts have been made to address this problem by using a plurality of fuels which may be selected as alternatives, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,699, to Poehlman,, 4,492,207 to Hallberg, or 4,535,728, to Batchelor. Or by a liquid and gaseous fuel system where the selection and volume of each fuel may vary, but is unable to meter and mix fuels in precise quantities in real time because it employs a mechanical injection pump with only two positions, and is unable to gasify liquid fuels on demand,such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,625, to Smith. Or by injecting two different liquid fuels,the first to start and run a cold engine,the other to run the engine at operating temperatures, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,732, to Mae and Miyauchi, or 4,936,280 to Langlois. Or by phased injection into a Diesel engine of two liquid fuels of supplemental chemical properties,such as hydrogen or carbon content,(E.G.-alcohol and gasoline), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,988, to Paul, or by my own earlier application Ser. No. 178,662. There have also been attempts to aid the atomization of liquid fuel injectors, or the vaporization of carburetor or fuel injector outputs,all of which have demonstrated limitations which the present invention avoids or minimizes. The incomplete atomization of fuel injector output is primarily responsible for fuel droplets which are not reduced to a single molecule, lowering efficient bonding to the oxidizer. Because of this incomplete combustion, unburned fuel passes out of the engine, and is either burned, catalyzed, or enters the atmosphere as a airborne pollutant in the form of unburned HC emissions. Present fuel systems are inefficient because of this incomplete combustion,and the use of a single fuel which remains a compromise under some engine speed and load demands. In addition,present fuel systems cannot respond in real time to changing engine speed and load demands by selecting a liquid or gaseous fuel state, burning a second or third liquid or gaseous fuel, or altering the compression ratio and/or charge density for the fuel or fuels being burned. The inefficiencies of present fuel systems and combustion processes also require that auxiliary devices such as catalytic converters, and exhaust gas recirculation be employed to control pollutants such as carbon monoxide (CO), oxides of nitrogen(NOx), and unburned hydrocarbons (HC). The present invention, being a continuation in part of my earlier application, 178,662 demonstrates a series of design solutions which acknowledge that more fundamental and efficient designs require modifications to the cylinder head casting and internal parts. The earlier design solutions, in contrast, sought to adapt themselves to existing automotive and truck engines with minimal modifications, and emphasized complete multi-fuel systems, with many more components and variants. Otherwise, both proposals seek to solve the same problems, and employ many of the same principles.